


Desperation

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Dragon Dildos, Gangbang Fantasy, Induced/Forced Heat, Knotting Dildos, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of past noncon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Trans Shiro (Voltron), technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since Shiro had escaped the Galra, it had been happening. Every three months, like clockwork.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers+trigger warnings:  
> this fic includes mentions of possible past noncon, forced heats that are not typical in this world (basically was a scientific experiment to force someone to be sexually aroused/want sex), mention of fantasies that may not actually be his own (possible he was somehow brainwashed or experimented on in a way that resulted in him possibly having fantasies that aren't actually his own).

Ever since Shiro had escaped the Galra, it had been happening. Every three months, like clockwork.  

He doesn’t remember a lot of his time as a prisoner, but his… predicament implies things that he thinks he would rather just keep repressed. 

Somehow, he had managed to hide it from everyone. He would suffer through the worst of it in his room, avoiding the others as much as possible.  

As time has passed, though, it’s gotten worse. Every time, it feels like his need is heightened just a little more. 

When he wakes up, his bed sheets feel suffocating. Just moving to throw them off makes him groan, and when he looks down, he is _dripping._ There’s already a puddle of it on the sheet.  

He immediately sticks two fingers into his pussy and rubs his clit with his prosthetic hand. He comes within seconds. It’s not enough, though. He needs to be fucked.  

It’s hard to keep his mind from going to certain places. He imagines how good it would feel to have someone holding him down, face in the pillows, fucking him until he knows he won’t be able to walk the next day. Even better - someone pounding into him while another person puts their cock in his mouth.   

A fantasy Shiro has, that makes him feel dirty all over to even think about, makes him feel like maybe there’s something wrong with him, is the thought of being tied up and blindfolded and a whole group of people being there, using him. Usually, after he’s not so god damn horny, he wonders if maybe that’s a fantasy that the Galra put into his head, something in addition to the heat, something to make him like it and want it. Or maybe, maybe that’s just all him. Maybe he _does_ like it. He doesn’t remember if he used to fantasize about it before.  

Either way, he reaches under his bed and pulls out a box. He pulls out two dildos, an average sized human one, and a differently shaped one. It makes him red in the face to think about at any other time, but right now the thought of it makes his heat feel even worse somehow.  

He lays on his back, putting the human dildo in his mouth, already moaning around as he sucks it. He takes it as deep as he can, his eyes rolling back as he imagines it belongs to a faceless person with a deep voice telling him to just, “Fucking take it, slut.” 

He rubs his clit before coming again. God, it feels so fucking good, but at the same time, there’s still that primal need that won’t fade no matter how many times he comes.  

As the aftershocks fade, he gets onto his hands and knees. He puts the human dildo onto the wall, because suction cups are a wonderful thing, and grabs the other dildo.  

He slowly eases the dildo into his pussy. Even though he’s wet as he can be and there’s hardly any resistance, it’s still big, and he wants to try to enjoy this, make it last a little longer.  

When it’s seated fully in him, he puts his mouth back on the human dildo. The feeling of being full in both his holes - he can’t even describe it. It’s ecstasy. It feels like this is where he’s meant to be. 

He takes the cock all the way in his mouth, eyes watering, and then begins pumping up the dildo that’s in his pussy. It grows larger, his pussy expanding around it, until the knot is as big as it goes. He’s so fucking full. And, God, it’s so fucking dirty, which only makes him clench down on it, so turned on and so desperate to be full of cock. 

He grabs the tubing attached to the dildo and the syringe he already has ready to go and pushes the syringe into the tubing. Quickly, he’s filled with come that he can feel deep inside of him. 

He feels like he’s being bred; fucked with a knot then filled with come. The knot still full inside of him, the come he can feel in his pussy, makes him come. He didn’t even need to touch his clit. He feels used and dirty and it’s the best thing in the world.  

He collapses into the bed, suddenly exhausted. He feels satiated, for now, but he knows soon enough he will be desperate again. He falls asleep like that, still impaled on the knot, some small amounts of come leaking out from around the knot. 


End file.
